doctorwhotvfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1 Doctor Who
Series 1 of Doctor Who ran between 26 March 2005 and 18 June 2005. It was the first series produced by BBC Wales. It starred Christopher Eccleston as the Ninth Doctor and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler. The series opened with Rose and concluded with The Parting of the Ways. Overview Series 1 introduced the Ninth Doctor, along with new companion Rose Tyler. It dealt with the words "Bad Wolf" being spread across time and space, which was the main arc of the series. This meme was seen in the majority of the episodes. Series 1 also provided the first major information about the Last Great Time War. The Parting of the Ways featured the revived series' first regeneration. The season also introduced Jack Harkness, planting the seed for the spin-off Torchwood. Production Series 1 consisted of ten stories and thirteen episodes. Its head writer was Russell T Davies, and thus the series was the start of what fans colloquially refer to as the "RTD era", coming nearly sixteen years after [[Season 26|the previous season]], though only nine years after [[Doctor Who (TV story)|the last television story]]. But credit for the series hardly belonged to RTD alone. The struggles to bring Doctor Who back to BBC One after such a long absence are the subject of several documentaries and behind-the-scenes explorations, all of which confirm that series 1 was the result of the struggles of several individuals apart from RTD himself — notably BBC execs Jane Tranter and Lorraine Heggessey, as well as RTD's fellow executive producers, Julie Gardner and Mal Young. Their pitch was successful, with RTD's desires to have the series be a continuation, rather than a reboot, of the original being successful. As such, series 1 saw many of the classic era's elements remain, notably the Doctor's history as a Time Lord, his use of the sonic screwdriver, his TARDIS, and the return of his original nemesis the Daleks. Ultimately, the decision to make the series in Cardiff rather than London not only changed the face of Doctor Who, but also reshaped the British television industry. A then-sleepy satellite of the BBC was transformed by this series' success into a major hub of British television production. Series 1 was characterised not just by its unexpected success with the British public, but also by the teething problems inherent in filming a major, special-effects-heavy series in a country that, until then, had little experience with that kind of production. Series 1 was unusually well-received. It won the and BAFTA for "Best Drama Series", confirming its popular and critical success. Its BAFTA nomination was the first for the series since season 15 and the first ever for the programme in an "adult" category. Perhaps more importantly, it was the first time that a series of Doctor Who had actually won a BAFTA. Christopher Eccleston and Billie Piper both won National Television Awards for "Favourite Actor" and "Favourite Actress". Writer Steven Moffat also began a three-year domination of the Hugo Award "Short Form Presentation" category by winning one for his The Empty Child/''The Doctor Dances'' two-parter. John Barrowman's Jack Harkness, who was introduced in this story, would go on to have a profound impact on the shape and scope of the ''Doctor Who'' universe. Unlike the more recent series, series 1 was produced under a partnership deal with the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation.ref It was also the first whole series of Doctor Who to be broadcast on a national, commercial network in the United States, thanks to a late deal with the Sci-Fi Channel. Cast * Doctor Who ref Despite being credited as "Doctor Who" onscreen for the entirety of this series, the Ninth Doctor is credited on all episode pages on the official ''Doctor Who'' website (barring Rose) as 'The Doctor'. - Christopher Eccleston * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper, Julia Joyce : and introducing David Tennant as Doctor Who Recurring * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke, Casey Dyer * Autons - Alan Ruscoe, Paul Kasey, David Sant, Elizabeth Fost, Helen Otway * Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17 - Zoë Wanamaker * Trinity Wells - Lachele Carl * Harriet Jones - Penelope Wilton * Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen - Annette Badland, Alan Ruscoe * Adam Mitchell - Bruno Langley * Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Daleks - operated by Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, David Hankinson and voiced by Nicholas Briggs Guest * Clive Finch - Mark Benton * Nestene Consciousness - Nicholas Briggs * Jabe - Yasmin Bannerman * Gwyneth - Eve Myles * Charles Dickens - Simon Callow * Gelth – Zoe Thorne * Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen - David Verrey * Toshiko Sato - Naoko Mori * Henry van Statten - Corey Johnson * Cathica Santini Khadeni - Christine Adams * The Editor - Simon Pegg * Peter Tyler - Shaun Dingwall * Jamie - Albert Valentine * Nancy - Florence Hoath * Doctor Constantine - Richard Wilson * Lynda Moss - Jo Joyner * Rodrick - Paterson Joseph * Controller - Martha Cope Television stories Story formats and arc Series 1 saw a recreation of the show's format for its episodes. Rather than spending multiple 30 minute episodes on a single story, as the classic series had grown accustomed to, Davies and the new team changed the format to loosely follow one 45 minute episode per story with the inclusion of two-parter stories spaced over the whole series, concluding with a two-parter finale. Given the series success, the format set by series 1 has been followed nearly identically by all subsequent series to date. Series 1 also began the use of a loose story arc to tie the series together, notably hinting towards a "big bad" the Doctor and his companions would have to learn about and overcome by the series conclusion. For series 1, it was the Bad Wolf meme, hidden throughout each episode in some way, whether mentioned in dialogue or messaged on the surface of an object, even the TARDIS. Episodes Adaptations and merchandising Home media VHS All episodes of series 1 were released on VHS by Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment in November 2005. DVD All episodes of series 1 were released in 2005 in both individual volumes and in boxset form by 2|Entertain and Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment for Region 2 and in 2006 by Warner Home Video for Region 1. Bluray Series 1 was included in the Doctor Who: Complete Series 1-7 Bluray boxset, released on November 5th, 2013 in the US and November 4th, 2013 in the UK. In March 2017, an Amazon exclusive steelbook containing the thirteen episodes was announced. Stories set during this season Novels * The Clockwise Man * The Monster Inside * Winner Takes All * The Deviant Strain * Only Human * The Stealer of Dreams Audio stories * The Window on the Moor * The Other Side * Retail Therapy Comics * Weapons of Past Destruction * Hacked * Doctormania * The Transformed * Official Secrets * Slaver's Song * Sin-Eaters * Secret Agent Man * The Bidding War Short stories * The Beast of Babylon Promotional trailers For the series, several promotional trailers were created, utilising specially shot footage of Christopher Eccleston and Billie Piper breaking the fourth wall and addressing viewers. * The show's main trailer begins with an explosion rushing through a tunnel and the Doctor running. He enters the TARDIS and asks the viewer: "Do you want to come with me?" He walks around the console room, warning of the dangers that lie ahead, but promising "the trip of a lifetime." This promo uses an early arrangement of the ''Doctor Who'' theme that was replaced by a more upbeat arrangement for the series itself. * Rose, in the console room, tells the viewer about the choice she had to make - working in a dull shop or chasing monsters. As the camera pulls back to show the Doctor standing behind her, she says, "What do you think?" * Several short, wordless five-second "stings" were also produced. These showed close-ups of the Doctor, Rose, the two together, and the TARDIS. No series logo or title is shown, with only a snippet of the Doctor Who theme or the TARDIS sound effect to identify the programme. Category:Doctor Who Series